


Bad Timing

by Remember When (scribblemyname), WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Series: Drabbles & Double-Drabbles [225]
Category: K (Anime), K: Memory of Red (Manga)
Genre: Drabble, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 16:58:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17922758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/Remember%20When, https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: It was definitely the worst time to go past kissing.





	Bad Timing

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: 100 words of fucking someplace fairly uncomfortable

The worst place to kiss Misaki for the first time was with both of them trapped in a basement, a dangerous Strain on the loose, prepared to attack if they didn't get out soon. It was definitely the worst time to go past kissing, past thinking to touching and groaning and grinding against each other with need.

The wall behind them was hard, the floor was harder, a pile of boxes threatened to teeter over their heads, and different parts of Saruhiko's body were outright complaining at their position.

In the end, Misaki's bright-eyed gaze and pleasure was worth it.


End file.
